The present invention relates to a handle apparatus suitable for various kinds of portable electronic apparatuses and a spring member utilized in this handle apparatus.
In an apparatus of portable size and weight fixedly used normally in a certain place such as a projector device, a compact television receiver, a portable computer, a printer, an OHP, etc., a handle apparatus is formed and used as a grip in carrying the apparatus of portable size and weight.
There is a known a handle apparatus normally housed in a storing position within the portable apparatus and a handle grip portion of the handle apparatus is pulled out, rotated or raised only when the portable apparatus is carried.
For example, a handle apparatus shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B is normally stored to the upper face of a portable apparatus in a state in which a handle grip HG is transversally brought down. In this handle apparatus, the handle grip HG is rotated at a using time.
However, in such a handle apparatus, an area of the handle grip transversally brought down at a storing time is large, and an operating range of the handle grip for rotation is wide. Accordingly, a design and an external appearance of the handle apparatus are greatly restricted by the handle grip, etc.
Another handle apparatus as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B is also considered. In this handle apparatus, for example, a lock is released by further pushing a handle grip HG1 stored to the upper face of a portable apparatus so that a handle grip portion is popped up. In this case, an area required for the handle apparatus is reduced on the upper face of the portable apparatus in plan view so that the handle apparatus is suitable for an external appearance design of the portable apparatus. However, a complicated biasing mechanism using a spring, etc. as the handle apparatus is required for such a pop-up mechanism. Accordingly, the handle apparatus itself is complicated and large-sized and cost of the handle apparatus is increased.